You and me
by HALLORHAN
Summary: Série de OS/SLASH/ YAOI. 100 thème. 73. I CAN'T ; Revoyant son babysitter après quelques années, Lambo tombe complètement sous le charme. Il  fait tout son possible pour rester éloigner, mais pourtant, le destin semble s'acharner contre lui.Gokudera/Lambo
1. Note

**Bonjour bonsoir! J'ai décidé de commencer une série de one-shot avec les 100 thèmes. Pendant plusieurs semaines, je me suis demandé quel couple j'allais prendre. Finalement, j'ai décidé de finalement changer de couple à chaque one-shot. Donc je tiens à dire que les histoires ne se suivront pas, enfin, sauf si je fais une histoire en deux partie, donc tous les couples sont possibles, ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes sont choisies pour une histoire que l'une d'elle ne pourra pas être, par la suite, dans une autre histoire avec une autre personne. Ceci précisé, je vous mets la liste des 100 thèmes. Le premier chapitre arrivera sous peu.**

1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation


	2. 1 Introduction

**Auteur :** Nobu123  
**Série :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Pairing :** 1859  
**Rating:** Je mets M car certains chapitres vont peut-être être plus osés, enfin, si on veut.

1859

_Introduction_

-Je vais te mordre à mord.

Sec, droit, précis et simple. Voilà ce qu'était les phrases d'Hibari Kyoya ainsi qu'Hibari lui-même. Pourtant, cette journée-là, le ton du garçon était plutôt frustré, colérique et même amer.

Le matin même, Hibari avait failli passer tout droit et arriver en retard à l'école. L'une de ses sœurs ayant débranché le réveil matin pour se sécher les cheveux, celui-ci n'avait pas sonné et toute la famille s'était levée avec un retard fulgurant. Ensuite, en fouillant rapidement dans ses tiroirs, il avait réalisé que son uniforme était au lavage et qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre pour se rendre à l'école.

Il était donc arrivé avec deux heures de retard et ce, complètement sorti de ses gonds. Malheureux furent ceux qui le croisèrent dans les couloirs de l'établissement à ce moment-là, très malheureux même.

Le regard d'Hibari fixait celui d'un autre garçon, un regard qui se trouvait avoir une couleur de menthe. En face de lui, l'étudiant rebelle ne regardait sans vraiment se soucier de ses paroles, comme s'il ne les avait pas entendus.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi, sale herbivore?

Hibari avait sifflé cette phrase en ouvrant la peine la bouche, laissant les mots glisser entre ses dents. Pourtant, l'autre ne réagit toujours pas, le dévisageant avec la même intensité, comme s'il était en train de le déchiffrer ou un truc du genre. Puis, doucement, comme au ralenti, l'étranger ouvert finalement la bouche :

-T'es qui, au juste?

Le chef du comité de discipline lui lança un regard noir, voulant le foudroyer sur place. Pourtant, son regard sembla amusé le garçon car il ricana légèrement avant de passer à côté de lui, continuant son chemin sans lui prêté attention.

-Peu importe t'es qui, ça change rien, c'pas pour toi que j'suis ici, murmura le garçon en passant à côté de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hibari connaissait tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir sur cet herbivore. D'origine métisse, il était à moitié Italien et Japonais, ce qui expliquait le léger accent quand il parlait. Il avait une sœur ainée et des résultats plutôt bons à l'école, surtout en mathématique, mais il était souvent la cause de nombreuses bagarres.

Le regard encore fixé sur le dossier de ce Gokudera Hayato, le noiraud ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était bien la première fois que son école abritait un étudiant aussi problématique, un étudiant qui osait le défier depuis des années. Et puis, même si Hibari n'osait pas le dire haut et fort, ce Gokudera semblait assez fort, enfin, de caractère tout de moins. Soupirant, Hibari passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis, épuisé, quitta l'école. Il faisait déjà nuit après tout.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis et rien n'avait changé. Peu importe le nombre de fois où le chef du comité de discipline avait essayé de le coincer dans un coin pour lui remettre les idées en place, c'était toujours cet italien qui lui remettait les siennes en place. Ce gars avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait fou, ce petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et qui l'empêchait à dormir certaines nuits.

Plusieurs fois Hibari s'était réveillé le corps toute en sueur et une douleur insupportable le maltraitant dans le bas de son ventre et comme seul souvenir, le regard menthe perçant de l'italien. En une semaine, il avait prit au cours de la nuit plus de quatre douches froides pour se remettre les idées en place mais n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à maitriser cet élève et cela _l'excitait._

À cette pensée, il ferma durement les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ce garçon, ce Hayato, jamais il ne pourrait l'avoir, car il était comme une tempête, personne ne pouvait l'avoir, et plus on essayait, plus la tempête se déchainait et vous empêchait de vous éloigner d'elle. Comme un aimant qu'il voulait que vous voyez ni trop près, ni trop loin.

Il espérait juste qu'un jour, la tempête voudrait s'en prendre à lui. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

**Voilà, voilà, mon tout premier one-shot de cette série. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas vraiment fière et j'espère que les autres seront dignes de mes attentes. **


	3. 67 Playing the Melody

**Auteur :** Nobu123  
**Série :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Pairing :** 6959  
**Rating:** Je mets M car certains chapitres vont peut-être être plus osés, enfin, si on veut.  
**Note de l'auteur : **L'histoire ne tient pas compte de l'originale. Donc, UA. Aussi je tiens à précisé que j'ai écouté toute le long de la rédaction la mélodie **Luv Letter** de **DJ Okawari. **Je vous propose donc de l'écouter tout en lisant cet OS.

6959

_Playing the Melody_

Il y avait une chose qui avait accompagné Mukuro tout les jours de sa vie, quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se détacher. Cette chose avait un certain don pour le faire fondre, l'envoyer dans un monde où tout était calme et le rendre serein. Pas une journée n'était passée depuis ses cinq ans sans que cette chose soit là dans sa vie, présente avec lui dans son bain ou encore dans la rue. Non, ce n'était pas un objet, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait toucher. C'était plutôt une mélodie, celle d'un _piano_.

À son cinquième anniversaire, sa mère lui avait offert un disque de musique classique qu'elle avait acheté pendant son voyage en _Italie_. Il était resté pendant une semaine sur son bureau, une mince couche de poussière commençant à le couvrir. Mukuro ne se souvenait pas vraiment pour quelle raison il l'avait ouvert cette journée-là, sûrement à cause de la _tempête_ qui l'empêchait de sortir à l'extérieur depuis des heures. N'empêche, il avait prit délicatement de ses menottes d'enfant le disque, avait doucement soufflé sur la pochette pour retirer la saleté avant de finalement l'ouvrir et de l'insérer dans son lecteur de disque portatif.

À ses neuf ans, il avait demandé à prendre des cours de piano, mais bien rapidement, il s'était rendu compte que ses doigts si longs et fins n'étaient pas faits pour cela. Il n'arrivait jamais à avoir le bon rythme comme cette femme qui avait composé l'œuvre. Il s'était, va savoir pourquoi, résigner à des cours de magie. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un don pour cet art. Il poursuivit donc dans ce domaine, une paire d'écouteur aux oreilles, comme toujours depuis quatre année.

Les années étaient passées et son talent n'avait fait que croître à chaque jour, devenant gigantesque. Pourtant, malgré ce fait, il y avait toujours un vide. Mukuro avait beau écouter jour et nuit cette _artiste japonaise _au talent grandissant, il avait l'impression que cette musique n'était pas à son meilleur. Peut-être à cause qu'il ne l'écoutait pas en direct, ou encore parce que le disque était usé, il ne savait pas. Peut-être aussi qu'après l'avoir entendu tant de fois, il voulait entendre quelque chose de mieux, de plus magique. Ce fut surement pourquoi il demanda à ses 17 ans un billet d'avion pour aller en Italie. Sa mère avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter, voyant clairement que Mukuro avait une grande passion pour cette femme aux doigts de fée.

Et il apprit qu'elle était morte. Cette femme qu'il adorait depuis son enfance et qu'il n'avait jamais vu était morte quelques années plus tôt, assassinée. Il avait senti son cœur se tordre de douleur, ses oreilles bourdonner et ses jambes le lâcher, c'était comme si son monde venait de s'effondrer. Cette journée-là, il n'écouta pas la mélodie si douce qu'il aimait tant, cette journée là, il pleura la mort d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

La première fois qu'il vit son visage, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. De longs cheveux _argent,_ un regard en amande et un visage _fin, _elle était la beauté incarnée. Au cours des jours qui suivirent, le garçon aux cheveux bleus ne put s'empêcher de faire des recherches sur son histoire et son accident, trouvant malheureusement que trop peu d'information à son sujet. Il abandonna après deux jours de recherche acharné, voyant son rêve partir en fumé.

Cette journée-là, il remit le disque au même endroit, sur le même bureau et ne le toucha plus, le laissant se recouvrir d'une couche de poussière, mais cette fois-ci, elle fut épaisse.

Les saisons passèrent alors que ses spectacles commençaient à devenir populaires, si populaire qu'il n'avait plus une minute à lui. Pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas, il appréciait même cela. Au moins, comme ça, il ne pensait pas à cette mélodie.

Cette soirée-là, Mukuro venait de finir l'un de ses spectacles de magie et d'illusion. En fait, il venait de finir le dernier de la saison et était agréablement heureux, il pouvait maintenant commencer à travailler sur de nouveaux numéros pour l'année suivante. Soupirant délicatement, il sortit à l'extérieur du New National Theater de Tokyo pour prendre un peu l'air. Son regard dériva doucement vers les étoiles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser, en les apercevant, à la douce mélodie de son enfance. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement las avant de se retourner, alerté par le bruit de la porte. Chikusa lui adressa un mince sourire avant de venir le rejoindre, s'adossant à la barre à côté de lui.

-Alors? Fit son gérant. Pas trop triste?

Mukuro eut un léger sourire.

-Oh, dis pas n'importe quoi, tu veux?

Chikusa n'ajouta donc rien, ne faisant que suivre son regard. Un silence plaisant prit place entre eux deux durant quelques minutes puis le plus âgé des deux bougea finalement, sortant de ses poches un billet de spectacle.

-Tu aimes le piano, non? Fit-il. Il s'adonne qu'il y a un merveilleux pianiste qui va donner un concert dans quelques jours, ici même. Je me suis dit que peut-être tu voudrais venir l'entendre jouer.  
-Chi '.. soupira le garçon atteint d'hétérochromie. J'ai pas vraiment envie alors…  
-Tsh, tsh, tsh, le coupa son gérant pour le faire taire. Je le mets dans ta poche, tu y vas seulement si tu veux, point barre. Je dois rentrer, appelle moi quand tu auras un nouveau numéro ou autre chose.

Joignant geste à la parole, Chikusa s'exécuta tout en faisant un signe de main à son ami. L'illusionniste soupira de nouveau avant de, délicatement, sortir de sa poche le billet en question. Il le regarda quelques instants, remarquant que le concert se donnait le 9 septembre, soit dans une dizaine de jour et ce, dans la salle Opéra. Il en fut légèrement étonné, sachant parfaitement que cette salle était la plus belle et la plus grande de l'endroit. Pourquoi un pianiste donnait-il un concert là? Curieux, il remit le ticket dans sa poche et commença à marcher, n'ayant pas beaucoup à marcher pour se rendre à la station Hatsudai. Ce soir-là, il se coucha pour la première fois depuis des mois avec une envie d'écouter un piano jouer.

Deux jours; ce fut le temps qu'il avait réussi à tenir avant de se jeter sur son ordinateur pour chercher des informations sur ce Gokudera Hayato. Le choc fut grand quand son regard vit le visage du garçon sur une photo; une peau pale, des yeux _menthes_, des cheveux_ argents_ arrivant aux épaules et un visage semblant si fin. L'étrange ressemblance avec l'idole de son enfance et le garçon le chamboula un peu. Et si…?

Rapidement, il alla regarder une vidéo du garçon. Son cœur battant à la chamade, il l'écouta jouer avec tout son cœur, toute son âme. Il avait l'impression d'entendre la piano chanter tant les notes semblaient justes et bien choisies un peu comme des mots dans une chanson. Dés cet instant, il comprit que même s'il ne connaissait pas ce Hayato, même si c'était un homme et un inconnu, son cœur ne bâterait que pour sa musique, et ce, surement à jamais.

Les mois qui suivirent cette découverture furent remplis de concert un peu partout dans le pays. Peu importe où ce Hayato jouait, Mukuro allait le voir. Les premières fois, il s'était contenté de fermé les yeux et d'écouter la douce mélodie si triste, ne voulant faire que cela, les images ne comptaient pas, encore moins l'apparence de ce garçon ou du piano. Puis plus tard, il se découvrit à détailler l'homme du regard, mémorisant du mieux qu'il pouvait les courbes de son corps semblant si frêles, la chute de ses épaules, la longueur et finesse de ses mains, la froideur de son regard, la manière qu'il avait de placer ses cheveux quand il passait une main à l'intérieur, gêné, à la fin de chaque spectacle. Bien vite, la musique sembla devenir le silence et les moindres gestes du pianiste devenir une addiction; une danse dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Il l'avait dans la peau, dans le cœur, dans l'âme.

Il décida finalement d'aborder l'homme après un concert un an jour pour jour après le premier concert auquel il avait assisté; le 9 septembre. Il le trouva accoter contre le mur, cigarette au bec et regard suspendu aux étoiles. Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique à cet instant, se raclant la gorge pour attirer le regard du métis, il le fit sursauter bien malgré lui.

-Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, fit l'illusionniste.

Le regard menthe du pianiste le regardait doucement, surement intrigué par l'image qu'il donnait. Depuis l'enfance il avait toujours donné une image intrigante aux autres. C'était surement du à ses yeux qui étaient si différents de ceux des autres; l'un rouge, l'autre bleu. Ou encore à son corps si grand, plus que la normale des japonais en tous cas. Hayato devait surement être impressionné ou encore hésitant.

-Vous êtes Mukuro Rukudo, l'illusionniste, non? On vous voit presque tout le temps à la télévision. Vous êtes très célèbres.

Le bleuté sentit un frisson traverser son corps en entendant la voix grave mais pourtant si douce de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avança, allant se poser à côté du fils de la pianiste de son enfance.

-Vous aussi, vous êtes célèbres, fit-il en s'assoyant, lentement suivi par Gokudera. Vous savez, je n'aimais pas la magie quand j'étais enfant, je voulais être pianiste en faite.

Hayato ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard amusé, vite charmé par les paroles et les gestes de l'homme à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi vous vous confiez à moi, au juste? Demanda doucement le pianiste, un peu curieux.

Mukuro, gêné, se gratta un peu la tête, lui adressant un léger sourire.

-Ça fait des mois que je viens à tout vos concepts… j'en ai tombé amoureux il faut croire, haha.

Gêné par ses paroles, il détourna le regard alors que l'autre rougissait doucement.

-Vous savez… fit Gokudera au bout d'un moment. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.  
-Oh? C'est vrai.

Le gris hocha doucement de la tête, lui souriant doucement.

-Et bien… je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir vous invitez au restaurant, conclu Mukuro en plantant son regard dans celui si merveilleux de l'artiste.

Et c'est là qu'il sut. Il comprit que tout ce qui était arrivé, toute ces moments, ces coïncidences, l'achat du disque, tout ça était arrivé dans un seul but; leur rencontre. Et il ne se trompait pas.

**C'est pas du tout ce que je comptais faire au début… et pourtant, j'adore. Je sais que les personnalités ne collent pas vraiment, mais il faut aussi penser qu'ils ne sont pas dans l'univers du manga, donc, ils ont une autre vie et leur personnalité veut être différente. **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews! Et surtout, à très bientôt!**


	4. 73 I can't

**Auteur :** Nobu123**  
Série :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**  
Paring : **Gokudera/Lambo**  
Rating :** M à cause du langage et d'une scène explicite. **  
Note de l'auteur : **Pour cet OS, Gokudera a 6 années de plus que Lambo.

I can't

_GokuLam_

_Il ne pouvait pas._

_Il devait résister._

Peu importe la situation, peu importe ce qu'il pensait, peu importe qu'il soit son voisin et que son cœur batte à cent mille à l'heure dés qu'il croisait ses yeux menthes, il devait suivre ces deux règles.

Il s'était imposé ces règles à l'âge de 14 ans, quand il avait revu, après trois années d'absence, le fils de sa voisine. Celui avait, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, passé trois années en Italie avec son père biologique pour une raison quelconque. Il était revenu car son père avait péri d'un cancer quelques mois plus tôt, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Lambo avait maudit cet homme d'être mort car à cause de cela, celui qui l'avait torturé dans son enfance était revenu.

Quand sa mère lui avait annoncé que Gokudera Hayato, celui qui l'avait gardé jusqu'à ses huit ans était revenu en ville, il avait ragé. Les souvenirs de son enfance était revenues, toutes les fois où, épuisé de son caractère agité, le métis l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre, il l'avait détesté pour cela car jamais il n'avait joué avec lui.

Gokudera Hayato avait été le pire gardien de toute sa vie. Et il comptait bien se venger.

Et pourtant… et pourtant, quand il avait revu l'adolescent, toute idée de vengeance avait disparu. Si Gokudera était mince et frêle à ses 14 ans, il était maintenant grand, fin et musclés à ses 17 ans. Lambo n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder les fins abdominales qu'avait l'italien alors que celui-ci lavait la voiture de son beau-père. Caché derrière les rideaux de son salon, il l'avait longuement détaillé, fixant ses cheveux gris attaquer en chignon pour ne pas être mouillé, ses bras finement musclés s'activant à nettoyer chaque centimètres de la voiture, ses jambes aussi longues et fines presque dépourvu de poils – dieu soit loué -, ses traits aussi fins que le reste de son corps, son nez droit, ses yeux si pénétrants. Il aurait bien voulu le regarder plus longtemps, mais sa mère avait fait irruption dans la pièce en lui criant d'aller ranger sa chambre.

Les choses se passèrent ainsi pendant trois longues années. Il surveillait par la fenêtre, regardant le gris parler avec ses amis, laver la voiture, aider sa mère à rentrer les courses ou encore jouer au basketball. Chaque fois qu'il le croisait quand il était à l'extérieur, il partait chez un ami ou rentrait chez lui, ignorant les cris de sa mère.

_Une fois, il avait entendu sa voix. _

Il était dans le stationnement, rentrant les paquets de sa mère alors que celle-ci parlait avec celle de l'Italie. Trop occupé à prendre les sacs, il n'avait pas entendu Gokudera ouvrir la porte pour s'adresser à sa mère :

-M'man! Où t'as mis la télécommande?

Sous le choc, il avait presque laissé tomber les paquets au sol. Une voix grave, rauque, presque semblable à celle des yakuza.

_Je dois résister..._

Et il l'avait pensé, pensé et pensé, mais cela n'avait pas empêché un doux frisson de traverser ses reins quand la voix était parvenue à ses oreilles. Il était rentré sans un mot dans la maison, laissant les derniers sacs dans le coffre de la voiture alors que les deux mères et Gokudera avait dévisagé la porte qu'il avait claqué.

_Un jour, il l'avait vu nu._

C'était arrivé par hasard, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que c'était arrivé. Râteau à la main, il était en train de râteler la cours quand son regard s'était porté à la maison juste à côté de la sienne. Il avait continué son travail, son regard dérivant de temps en temps vers l'habitation de son obsession. Et puis c'était arrivé. Il avait levé les yeux, tombant par hasard sur la fenêtre de la salle de bain, et son corps s'était figé quand il avait remarqué que celle-ci était dépourvue de rideau mais surtout en remarquant le corps nu du métis. Ses yeux d'une vert presque noire s'était fixé sur la peau semblant si douce et laiteuse du jeune adulte. Il l'avait détaillé pendant de longues minutes se lavait les cheveux minutieusement et son cœur avait accélérer quand le gris avait pris le savon en main, commençant à nettoyer son corps avec une lenteur presque insupportable. Il avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues quand il avait vu sa main gauche disparaitre entre ses jambes, caressant surement ses parties intimes. Puis il l'avait vu s'adosser au mur de la douche, se mordant la lèvre sensualité encore plus insupportable. Une douce chaleur avait commencé à prendre place dans son bas ventre quand, sortit de nulle part, sa mère l'appela en criant.

Il avait sursauté, faillit lâcher son râteau puis avait accouru vers sa mère, tout cela sans voir le regard du gris sur sa personne.

_Un jour, il l'avait insulté._

Ce jour-là, il avait été invité à une fête par Haru, une fille qu'il connaissait à cause des amis de sa mère. Il avait accepté d'y aller, préférant s'amuser que de rester dans sa chambre à broyer du noire en pensant à son voisin plus que bandant. Sachant que la jeune femme l'attendait devant chez lui, il avait rapidement enfilé un jeans un peu usé et un t-shirt noir avec un col en V avant de descendre les escaliers presque en courant, disant à sa mère qu'il reviendrait tard puis était partie avec elle.

Lambo s'était fait passé pour le cavalier de Haru car celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle voulait rendre jaloux un garçon qui se trouvait dans sa classe. Il avait donc joué les petits amis, dansant avec elle, la collant quand elle parlait à ses amis et allant lui chercher ce qu'elle voulait.

Et elle lui avait montré d'un signe de tête le garçon en question. Le noiraud avait senti son cœur arrêter de battre pendant un bref instant alors qu'il avait croisé de nouveau ses yeux menthes. Un léger sourire avait pris place sur les fines lèvres du métis et Haru, à ses côtés, avait rougi, s'étant senti immédiatement fixé. Va savoir pourquoi, il avait eu envie de partir, de ne plus être dans la même pièce que lui.

Alors qu'il commencé à marcher vers la sortie pour prendre un peu l'air, il avait senti un regard sur sa personne. Lambo avait fait comme si rien n'était, se posant sur le perron, quand le bruit de la porte avait attiré son attention. Et comme à chaque fois, son cœur avait manqué un battement quand il avait croisé le regard mentholé.

-Tu veux quoi?

Il avait presque grogné la phrase, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir agresser.

-J'savais pas qu'Haru aimait les plus jeunes.

La voix envoutante de son voisin s'était faite amusée, chose qui l'avait agressé encore plus.

-C'est pas d'tes affaires, fous moi la paix tu veux, connard.

Il s'était levé rapidement, le bousculant pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire et ses sentiments s'entremêlant dans son cœur, il avait dit la première chose qui lui était venu en tête, soit une idiotie. Franchement, il était complètement stupide, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de penser en allant rejoindre la brune.

Avoir resté plus longtemps, il aurait remarqué le frisson que sa voix avait procuré au gris.

_Et puis maintenant, il y avait… ça._

Attendu sur une des chaises longues qui se trouvait dans sa cours, Lambo profitait du soleil et des vacances pour se reposer. Il n'avait pas vu son voisin depuis quelques semaines déjà et en était plutôt soulagé, pouvant maintenant se détendre comme il le méritait.

Ouvrant à regret ses yeux, il s'étira pour attraper le tube de crème solaire, faisant doucement bouger les muscles de son torse et son dos. Il s'appliqua de la crème un peu partout, ne voulant pas devenir rouge. Remettant ses lunettes de soleil, il voulut se rallonger quand sa mère, comme toujours, cria :

-Bah voyons mon p'tit veau, tu as oublié de t'en mettre dans le dos!

Il grogna légèrement, se tournant vers elle pour répliqua :

-J'suis pas l'homme élastique non plus! Viens donc m'aider!

-Désolé chéri, maman doit aller chez la voisine!

Grommelant, Lambo se rallongea sans se mettre de crème dans le dos, sachant que, de toute façon, sa mère reviendrait assurément pour le faire à sa place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés et caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, un raclement de gorge le sortit de l'état végétatif dans lequel il était. Grognant un peu, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et son cœur rata un battement.

Penché au dessus de lui, Gokudera Hayato le regardait, un mince sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Alors? À ce qui parait, t'as besoin d'aide pour te crémer le dos.

-Va en enfer.

Et voilà, il perdait encore ses moyens et disait n'importe quoi.

-Bah dis donc, t'as du caractère, j'aime bien.

_Ne pas prendre au deuxième degré, ne pas prendre au deuxième degré, je dois résister bordel!_

Il avait beau pensé ça, quand les doigts longs et agiles de l'italien rentrèrent en contact avec son dos, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Aller, laisse moi faire.

Doux murmure contre son oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, sentant de nouveau une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui.

-Pourquoi?

Le mot avait traversé ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le veuille alors qu'il ne faisait que penser à cela. Pourquoi Hayato faisait-il cela?

-Pourquoi quoi?

Un nouveau frisson traversa son dos quand le souffle chaud du métis rentra en contact avec sa nuque. Il avala difficilement, fermant les yeux pour essayer de reprendre un peu son sang-froid, sans grand succès. Puis, ouvrant légèrement la douche, il souffla :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me crème… Hayato?

Les mains dans son dos avaient cessé de bouger un bref instant. Il espéra que c'était à cause qu'il lui avait fait de l'effet mais mit cette idée loin dans son esprit. Il ne fallait pas rêver à ce point tout de même.

Un grognement rauque lui arriva aux oreilles alors que les mains glissèrent vers ses côtes, se rendant jusqu'à son torse. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur quand, brusquement, il fut collé au torse du plus vieux. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il sentit la bouche qui le faisait tant rêver mordiller délicatement son lobe d'oreille.

-J'adore entendre ta voix dire mon prénom… fit la voix rauque du gris à son oreille.

_Résister… je dois… résister…bordel de merde!_

Rougissant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Lambo couina quand l'une des mains de l'autre se glissa jusqu'à l'un de ses mamelons, s'amusant à le maltraiter.

-je… essaya-t-il de dire, la voix vibrant de désir. Je peux… pas.

Gokudera sembla pouffer car la bouche contre son oreille vibra avant de se glisser vers son cou, déposant des baisers sur son passage avant de commencer à mordiller la peau si douce du plus jeune.

-Hayato… grogna Lambo, comme s'il voulait qu'il s'arrête, alors que sa tête se penchait sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place.

-Hmm… continue de dire mon nom comme ça, fit le gris avant de relever son menton, le forçant à tourner sa tête vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser parut délicat et presque timide au plus jeune, comme si Hayato avait peur de le brusquer. Presque frustré que leur premier baiser soit semblable à un frôlement, il décolla leurs lèvres avant de l'embrasser plus franchement, lui montrant clairement ce qu'il n'osait lui dire. Le métris grogna doucement contre ses lèvres, caressant de sa langue ses lèvres avant de les lui mordiller délicatement.

Un long frémissement traversa le corps de Lambo quand il sentit leurs langues se toucher pour la première fois. Il avait l'impression de fondre comme de la neige en pleine été. Trop perdu dans les diverses sensations que son voisin lui faisait ressentir, il ne sentit qu'au dernier instant la main gauche de l'autre se glisser dans son maillot, voulant caresser sa verge. Ouvrant grand les yeux au contact, il les ferma immédiatement et retint un gémissement qui se transforma malgré lui en faible miaulement.

-Ha…hayato… on ... on peu pas… ma… mère…

Le dévorant des yeux, le gris empoigna son sexe, caressant son gland de son pouce avant de souffler contre ses lèvres :

-Oh que si on peut…

Hypnotisé par le lac mentholé qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, Lambo ne put qu'hocher de la tête avant de fermer délicatement les yeux pour de nouveau l'embrasser, sa respiration se trouvant en halètement. Toutes ces caresses et ces baisers lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de geindre alors que les mains de Hayato s'occuper de son membre et de son torse. Et le métis ne s'arrêtait pas là, le coller contre lui pour mieux l'embrasser et lui faire sentir son excitation contre ses fesses.

-Hmm… Hayato… grogna de nouveau Lambo alors qu'il lui grignotait le cou.

-T'es magnifique…

Le murmure l'excita encore plus. Fermant les yeux, il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de commencer à faire des mouvements de bassin, voulant faire accélérer Gokudera et par la même occasion, frotter son érection contre ses fesses. Un mince sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il entendit le métis gémir contre son cou. Il s'adossa un peu plus contre lui, frémissant en sentant encore plus son membre gonfler de plaisir contre lui.

-Hmmm…

Les mordillements se faisaient de plus en plus violent tout comme ses déhanchements et les mouvements de poignet de l'italien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir faiblement, se retenant le plus possible alors qu'il sentait la chaleur dans son bas ventre devenir de plus en plus insupportable. Un ultime gémissement traversa sa gorge alors qu'il jouit dans la main du gris, penchant la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Quelques secondes passèrent où il resta front à front avec son voisin, laissant la brume se dissiper un peu de son esprit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, le regardant.

-Et…et toi?

Et voilà, il redevenait incertain face au plus vieux alors qu'il le fixait dans les yeux, détaillant son regard de menthe. Un doux sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Hayato :

-Tes cris m'ont fait jouir, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un doux frisson traversa le dos de Lambo alors qu'il ferma doucement ses yeux, appréciant le bref contact.

-Les garçons?

Ouvrant grand les yeux, le noiraud ferma son maillot avant de se lever rapidement, prenant la main de l'italien et de courir vers sa chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage. Une fois la porte, claqué, il reprit doucement son souffle, oubliant complètement le gris à ses côtés.

-Ouf… souffla-t-il. On a eu chaud.

Un pouffement de rire à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et il tomba directement sur un regard amusé qui le fit frissonner.

-C'est qu'une passe ou… ? osa demander Lambo en le fixant.

Lui souriant doucement, son voisin tendit la main vers lui, lui caressant la joue. Appréciant le contact, le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

-C'est loin d'être une passe.

Ouvrant les yeux à demi, Lambo lui adressa un sourire avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Lambo!

Sursautant, il regarda la porte, l'air horrifié.

- Ouvre-moi cette porte!

_-J'peux pas!_

**Mouin… j'en suis plus ou moins fière. Il y a quelques moments que j'apprécie moins mais je l'aime quand même. Enfin, c'est un couple que je chéris et j'espère que vous l'aimez autant que moi. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**


End file.
